Historia de Nadie
by Maet
Summary: Han pasado 40 años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado por el niño que vivió, cuando un extraño joven de 17 años aparece misteriosamente en las proximidades del Colgeio Hogwarts tras presenciar los terribles acontecimientos que cambiarían su vida."
1. Prólogo: Inis Mona

-Bienvenido a la tierra de las cavilaciones, La Isla de las tradiciones. Cuando el velo se desmorona, todo comienza. Cuando cierres tus ojos…

**Prólogo: INIS MONA**

La noche era cerrada, y la luna no asomaba su bello rostro a su espejo del mar. Unas figuras acechaban en el bosque, un bosque olvidado de una ciudad maldita. Las ramas secas crujían al paso de las capas negras y los rostros tras las mascaras sonreían nerviosos, como si algo bueno fuera suceder.

Cada uno venia de una dirección, pero sabían cual era el punto de encuentro. En medio del bosque había una colina, y en lo alto de la colina era donde iban a realizar los oscuros y sacrílegos sortilegios que desatarían a las fuerzas del mal. Llegó cada uno por su propio pie al centro mismo del bosque, uno portaba una olla, otro un cuchillo ceremonial y el ultimo algo de leña. Lo dispusieron todo en el mismo orden que habían leído en el códice perdido, un libro del tiempo antes que el tiempo, un libro con un poder tal, que es capaz incluso de resucitar lo que esta marchito, y traer del mas allá aquello que ha sido perdido.

La madera fue puesta con los anillos de crecimiento apuntando a los ocho puntos cardinales, la olla fue dispuesta de tal forma que no rompiese la armonía de la madera y las piedras.

Unas manos jóvenes se apresuraron a llenar la olla con el líquido negruzco que parecía salir de un frasco que llevaba uno de los enmascarados. Luego, el segundo añadió unas hierbas que tenia en los bolsillos de debajo de su tunica. El tercero y ultimo, tomo el cuchillo ceremonial entre sus manos, hizo un corte a cada uno de los presentes en el dedo, y las gotas de sangre cayeron cual perlas carmesí al hirviente caldero.

-Oh, poderosas fuerzas del mal – comenzó a decir una de las figuras – hemos actuado a través de este imnominioso brebaje y aportado nuestro pequeño sacrificio. Así nos escuches.

-Oh, fuerzas del averno – dijo a continuación una voz más chillona – hemos declarado nuestras intenciones con el fuego del infierno que ruge en esta hoguera. Así nos escuches.

-Oh, sendas de la discordia – exclamó el último, con una voz que cambiaba con frecuencia de tono – hemos decidido traer a aquel que No debe ser nombrado a nuestro mundo de nuevo. Así nos escuches.

Tras esto levantaron las manos y uno de ellos se quitó la mascara, entonces dejó ver su rostro. Era un joven de apenas veinte años, poseía unos vivaces ojos marrones y un pelo oscuro como el tizón.

-Muy bien chicos, hemos acabado. La escena del aquelarre esta completa. Ahora sólo tenemos que ver si la cámara ha estado en buen ángulo y podremos irnos a casa.

El segundo también se despojó de su mascara y su túnica, una chica de aspecto cansado suspiraba aliviada y se sentaba en una roca.

-Menos mal, por que este paripé me ponía la carne de gallina, espero que no tengamos que repetir la escena de nuevo por que comienzan a dolerme los dedos.

El último no se quito la mascara, pero sin embargo replicó a la chica mientras comenzaba a extinguir las llamas de la hoguera.

-No te preocupes, Lisa. Solo tenemos que largarnos de aquí como si tuviéramos un rayo en el culo, según dicen antiguamente, aquí había un cementerio y en el se derramó la sangre de magos, pero eso no son mas que cuentos de viejas.

El chico que manipulaba la cámara, volvía feliz mientras el resto de sus compañeros recogían las cosas que habían utilizado en el rodaje de su película.

-Muy bien, tengo las tomas correctas, podemos largarnos de aquí. – al chico de repente le entro un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral – será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos resfriarnos.

Tan pronto como habían recogido todo, se marcharon del lugar en un coche Mustang de último modelo… Fue entonces cuando una puerta se abrió desde las profundidades del infierno…


	2. Capítulo 1: Saber encajar las derrotas

-Desde que ella, su amada murió, víctima de una venganza, sus lágrimas fueron forjando una espada de fe…

**Capítulo 1: Saber encajar las derrotas también es vencer**

El chico de pelo sedoso y largo despertó en una cama que no le resultaba conocida. En sus brazos sintió una punzada de amargo y largo dolor, pero nada comparado con lo que su corazón sentía. La había dejado atrás en aquel lugar cuando se había abierto la brecha. Aunque le juro amor eterno, sobre las adversidades, los engaños y la horrible vida en aquel pueblo.

Ahora estaba ahí, en una cama corriente, con los brazos vendados, llorando la muerte y la perdida de la que era su alma gemela. Apretó tanto los dientes de la rabia, tanto los puños de la impotencia, que su corazón comenzó a llorar sangre a través de las heridas hechas en los brazos.

Se levantó dificultosamente del lecho, mientras que se podía apreciar su torso repleto de cicatrices y señales que el destino le había deparado hasta ese día. Tan solo un pantalón negro holgado portaba en esos momentos y decidió ir a recuperar sus cosas. Sin embargo, una mano nudosa se poso en su hombro y una voz de anciano, dulce y comprensiva le llego hasta los oídos.

-¡Vaya chico! Veo que has despertado, me alegro. – Sin hacer caso a sus lágrimas, tomó sus brazos vendados y le puso nuevas gasas para que las heridas no se infectasen. – Tienes suerte de que pasara por aquel bosque. Si no, toda suerte de criaturas te hubieran podido hacer cualquier cosa.

El chico no se inmutó, simplemente se derrumbó sobre la cama ensimismado mientras intentaba poner su cabeza en orden y asimilar lo ocurrido. Estaba con ella, corriendo a sabiendas de que en algún momento su perseguidor les daría caza. De repente, algo se abrió en la tierra y pudo ver otro lugar, un lugar que no había visto nunca jamás, ni siquiera en los libros. Fue un descuido, tan solo unas milésimas de segundo. Tres virotes de ballesta silbaron en la noche y la niebla.

Ella entonces lo apartó del camino, recibiendo los proyectiles, en la espalda, omóplato y brazo. Sin dejar de sonreírle, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaron, lo empujó a través del portal justo cuando su cazador llego a la altura de ella, lo último que pudo apreciar fue un reflejo argenta y la sangre que le salpicó la cara.

No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido luego, simplemente despertó y el anciano se le apareció.

Este último estaba poniendo agua a hervir, mientras que con palabras lo mas cuidadas posibles, le comenzaba a interrogar, sin embargo, por su tono sugería que la conversación sería más bien cordial:

-Dime chico, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – su voz tenia un tono calmado y pausado que sólo los ancianos saben poner cuando quieren obtener algo de información, mientras tomaba los cabellos del joven entre los dedos, le comentó – para alguien tan joven como tú, pasar por una experiencia así ha tenido que ser horrible, mírate… Tienes el pelo completamente canoso…

El joven tomó uno de sus largos mechones y lo miró con curiosidad. Era cierto, tenía el pelo completamente blanquecino y débil, debido a una experiencia terrorífica. Sin embargo le restó importancia y le dijo al viejo:

-Bueno he conocido días más felices, - dijo el chico en un esfuerzo titánico por mostrar una sonrisa – gracias por traerme hasta aquí, debió suponer grandes dificultades…

El hombre mayor levantó la mano y lo hizo callar, el té estaba listo. Le hizo un ademán al chico para que le siguiera y con la olla de agua hirviendo, el viejo lo condujo por una especie de pasillo empedrado.

Cuando llegaron, al chico se le ilumino el rostro por un segundo. Estaba en una especie de despacho iluminado por unas velas que el anciano enciendo en cuanto entro por la puerta.

El hombre sirvió el té en un escritorio enorme sobre el que había varios papeles y un juego de tazas. También había algunas pastas y un cuenco con varios caramelos de limón.

-Siéntate, - le ordenó el anciano con amabilidad, y una vez que el chico estuvo sentado, le tendió la mano. – Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy director de esta escuela. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Steve Grace – dijo el chico mientras le daba la mano. – No se exactamente como he llegado hasta aquí, pero yo me dedicaba a…

El chico frunció el ceño, su cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a dolerle terriblemente. El señor Potter, a su vez, al ver que el chico sufría tan terrible tormento, volvió a ponerle una mano en el hombro mientras que con la otra mano le ofrecía una taza.

-No te esfuerces Steve, en tu situación lo mejor seria que tratases de pensar lo menos posible en los últimos acontecimientos, y disfruta de este maravilloso té rojo.

Steve tomo la taza de te y comenzó a darle unos cuantos sorbos. Desde luego era exquisito, no había probado algo similar desde hacia bastante tiempo, así que se relajó un poco mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos del brebaje ambarino.

- Déjame aclarar un poco aquello que te ha ocurrido Steve – dijo con toda la amabilidad posible, tan pronto como el chico comenzó a prestarle atención, se levantó y siguió con su explicación – La verdad es que llevaba algún tiempo tratando de buscarte, eres una persona bastante especial.

Iba caminando a lo largo de la estancia, que estaba llena de cachivaches plateados en estanterías de cristal, cuadros y un sombrero viejo y raído encima de un taburete en un rincón, luego tomo saliva y continuó su monólogo:

-Aunque sea difícil de creer Steve, tú no pertenecías al mundo al que fuiste arrojado. Tú originalmente eras un niño de este mundo, tus padres tuvieron que enviarte ahí para protegerte.

El anciano Harry hizo una pausa y un ademán de continuar, pero luego se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si supiera que tendría que decir algo, pero no encontrara exactamente las palabras adecuadas.

-El cazador que te perseguía y desafortunadamente alcanzó a Edeline fue enviado por los enemigos de tu familia y probablemente ya esté de camino a este mundo…

De nuevo hizo una pausa incómoda y miró directamente a los ojos de Steve. Luego a lanzó un vistazo a la taza de té vacía, con lo cual su gesto se relajo un poco en general, cosa que el chico no acabó de comprender.

-Bueno Steve – terminó por concluir el anciano – Debes estar muy cansado y no hablaremos aquí más por hoy. Esta noche tendrás un sueño en el que decidirás tu futuro, un sueño lúcido que recordarás, dependiendo del camino que elijas. Se que conoces poco, que estas confuso, asustado y furioso… pero tendrás que confiar en mí por lo menos hasta que duermas.

El anciano volvió a sentarse despacio en su butaca, con un gesto de desconcierto, sorpresa y rabia. Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sollozaba, parece que aquello no le resultaba fácil. Por un momento se derrumbó, quizás recordando algún hecho trágico del pasado.

-Perdóname, pero estas son las palabras que me dijo alguien importante por última vez… esta noche sabrás más, te lo prometo. Ahora lo mejor es que descanses en la habitación que te he preparado, si eres tan amable de acompañarme…

Steve siguió dócilmente al anciano mientras éste le guiaba de nuevo por el túnel hacia la estancia que había dejado en primer lugar. El cuarto estaba ligeramente diferente, la cama estaba hecha y con sabanas nuevas y limpias.

El chico comenzó a bostezar a causa del cansancio mental que sufría, y cuando Harry le abrió el lecho, se acostó cuan largo era. El anciano se sentó en una silla a su lado y le mesaba el cabello, mientras le cantaba una canción que le recordó a su madre. Sandman dejó su arenilla en los ojos del chico para que tuviera un sueño profundo y reparador.

-_Duerme y duerme y sueña con tener, una vida sin la tentación. De delirios de oro y poder, de juzgar aunque exista razón…Duerme y duerme y sueña con ser, de tu mejor tesoro guardián. El amor que yo en ti he volcado… de eso tienes mucho que dar…_


	3. Capítulo 2: Un alma mas

-Se desgarra mi carne, como dijeron… En el nombre de… Se desgarra mi corazón, no se si comienza o acaba. Se desgarra mi alma, y ya sabes, ellos conocen donde… Se desgarra mi vida, puede sonar estridente como el caos…

**Capitulo 2: Un alma más acude a la llamada, para todos… en silencio**

Steve despertó en una llanura. La hierba verde aterciopelada le acariciaba los pies, mientras que las aves hacían sonar sus melosas melodías. Una cascada caía lánguidamente sobre el lecho de un lago cristalino.

Una figura en lo alto se lanzó en picado hacia el lago, y poco a poco salió de éste, empapada. Su cara… su cara le recordaba enormemente a Edeline, los ojos verde esmeralda le miraban fijamente, mientras su corta cabellera negra se movía con la brisa.

Steve salió corriendo en primer lugar, pero poco a poco desaceleró el paso. No era esa persona su amada, sino un muchacho que se le parecía enormemente, sobretodo en los ojos. Cuando el otro chico salió completamente del lago, pudo ver sus pectorales por los cuales las gotas de agua caían como el rocío de la mañana sobre las hojas de los árboles.

El otro chico, se acercó hasta su altura, ambos tenían la misma edad y estatura. El joven del lago le ofreció la mano.

-Hola de nuevo Steve, me alegra de que el té funcionara tan bien.

Steve no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, mas acercó su propia mano y estrechó la del extraño joven. Una vez terminado el apretón supo quien era, pues hacía poco que lo había conocido.

-Así que usted es el Señor Harry Potter – le dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo – veo que en este lugar al que me ha llevado, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Harry dejo escapar una risita, mientras que buscaba un buen lugar donde sentarse, las explicaciones iban a ser largas y necesitaría concentrarse.

-Bueno Steve, éste no es ningún lugar concreto – comenzó a explicar – tú estás durmiendo plácidamente en la cama mientras yo estoy velando por tu sueño. Lo que ves no es más que un avatar de mi mismo introducido en tu mente, eso sí, de una época más remota. Por cierto, mientras estemos aquí no me llames señor, simplemente llámame Harry.

Steve se tumbó en el césped al lado de Harry mientras contemplaba las nubes, estar en aquel lugar le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Las sensaciones aunque no eran reales, eran suficientes para calmar su alma abatida, le hubiera gustado estar allí para siempre…

-Antes de seguir con mis explicaciones – continuó diciendo el chico moreno – he de avisarte de algo Steve, no busques venganza. Te lo ruego, yo también fui movido por este deseo en su día, y puedo decirte que no solo te dañarás a ti mismo, si no también a aquellos que te aprecian y te quieren.

-Yo… - comenzó a decir el chico – A mi ya no me queda nadie a quién poder herir. Edeline se ha ido para siempre, era la única persona con la que me he relacionado y nunca jamás conoceré a nadie más. Sé que parece descabellado, pero no quiero que nadie más muera por estar cerca de mí.

En este punto Harry se puso en pié y abrió los brazos tanto como pudo, al parecer para desperezarse. Luego los puso en jarra y continuó con sus explicaciones mientras sonreía:

- Cada vez me sorprende más y más lo parecidos que podemos llegar a ser Steve. Puede ser cierto que dejases a una persona muy importante atrás, pero no dejaré que eso te vuelva a pasar nunca. Yo estaré contigo y vigilaré, tal y como velo tu sueño, para que crezcas siendo una persona fuerte, capaz de proteger a otros, y esos otros a su vez, te protegerán a ti, esa será tu mayor fuerza.

Harry volvió a hacer una pausa en este punto y miró a Steve con aire condescendiente, como si supiera exactamente por lo que estaba pasando el chico. Dio unos cuantos pasos sin alejarse demasiado, y siguió con su solilóquio:

- Como ya te dije antes, tú pertenecías a nuestro mundo antes de que fueses enviado al lugar donde creciste. No puedo darte muchos detalles sobre eso, lo cierto es que es algo que me gustaría que consiguieras comprender por ti mismo, pero en estas circunstancias, te lo diré cuando llegue el momento oportuno y no antes. Hoy te he traído aquí, para hablarte de tu futuro.

Su gesto animado se torció, poniéndose serio de golpe, Harry miro a las nubes etéreas que comenzaban a dirigirse a una puesta de sol.

- Todo lo que te va a pasar estaba escrito antes de que nacieras, en una profecía. En ella se relata que tendrías que perder para encontrar, y buscar para nunca jamás hallar. También está escrito en ella que tu tendrás la capacidad para librar al mundo de sombras o para sumirlo todo en la mas completa oscuridad, pero que tu primer paso, será el que determine el rumbo que escoges, todo se reduce a una pregunta que te haré en breve y con ello los engranajes del destino se pondrán en marcha Steve. Tienes mucho talento, y también mucho que aprender.

Harry estaba nervioso y los brazos le temblaban horriblemente, pero consiguió cerrar los ojos por un momento y poner sus ideas en orden, luego prosiguió:

-Por último, decir que en un futuro, tendrás en una mano tú alma, y en el otro el alma del ser que mas has amado y amarás para siempre. Y tendrás que elegir cual de las dos almas será digna de ser salvada. Steve, el cazador que te persigue, llegará hasta ti tarde o temprano, y tu tendrás que saber defenderte. Tus recuerdos serán un obstáculo que tendrás que solventar para poder aprender en mi escuela, así que tienes dos caminos. En uno de ellos, yo te ayudo a sellar esos recuerdos en lo mas profundo de tu mente, para el día de la profecía puedas liberarlos… El otro camino es en el que intentas sobreponerte a ellos por tus propios medios…

Tras esto, Harry se acercó a Steve y lo tomó de la mano para ponerlo en pié, con un gesto serio y adusto, se le quedó mirando mientras formulaba la última pregunta.

-Steve, yo solo soy la varita que es dirigida por la mano del destino, y ese destino está en tus manos. Dime que hechizo es el que debo utilizar, y a partir de entonces te seguiré sea cual sea el camino que elijas.

Harry entonces esperó con las manos en los hombros de Steve, esperando la respuesta de este último. Le miró a los ojos mientras que el joven de cabellera blanca le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Sabía que tomarías esa decisión – dijo Harry mientras que se alejaba, con una filigrana, hizo aparecer una varita del aire – Steve, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, y en cuanto te recuperes, podrás reprocharme todo lo que quieras.

Steve se puso de espaldas y le dijo a su maestro:

-Esa es mi decisión, Harry Potter – estas últimas palabras las dijo como si se lo hubiera dicho a un viejo amigo – no dejaré que mi destino sea decidido por otros…

Harry hizo un movimiento de varita muy elaborado, mientras que Steve se daba la vuelta violentamente y ambos gritaban:

- ¡Consigno Memoriam!

Una luz blanca inundó el paraje y el sueño de Steve se volvió oscuro…


End file.
